Mars Says, Venus Says
by Pinboo
Summary: Men are from mars, women are from venus… They speak different language. erioltomoyo.oneshot


Disclaimer: I don't own CCS

Men are from mars, women are from venus… They speak different language. erioltomoyo.oneshot

**Mars says, Venus says…**

"When men say 'I will call you tonight', they actually mean 'Yes, I'll call you…er…next week, no, next month, no… next year?'. Or in other words, they will NOT call you, unless they really, really like you. Or they will NEVER call you. Period,"

18 year old Hiiragizawa Eriol gave a polite chuckle at his friend's comment. Minutes ago she was casually telling him about how hurt Naoko Yanagisawa was upon knowing that this random, attractive guy she met nights before had lied about calling her immediately. The story was ended by that certain comment mentioned above. Fixing the position of the pile of books in his hands, he replied to the certain opinion. He felt like he had a gender duty to defend _his _kind.

"But Daidouji-san, at least _my _kind are just trying to be polite,"

"It's called 'Giving vain hope', Hiiragizawa-san. And no, that's not polite. Not gentlemen-like, at least," Daidouji Tomoyo replied with calm smile as she walked by his side. Her hands were as books-filled as his were. Both being the class committee, they were tasked to bring students assignment together to the teacher's office.

"Ah, but women score well in 'giving vain hope' department. Simple example, women usually say 'Darling, this won't take long! I only need 5 minutes to correct my make-up!' and what they mean is 'Darling, be a patient boyfriend and wait me apply the eye shadows, draw the eyeliner, apply the mascara, then the blush on, then the lip-liner, then the lipstick, then the perfume, then the hairdo… blah-blah-blah…'. In other words, Daidouji-san, _your _kind ask _us _to wait for an entire _hour,"_

"Not all women are like that,"

Smile.

"And not all men are like what you've pointed out,"

Smile.

Even masked with politeness, both Daidouji and Hiiragizawa were born stubborn, so…

The argument started again.

Ladies first.

"When men say 'I'm listening,' they actually mean 'I don't understand the HELL are you're talking about, so please just SHUT your mouth," Tomoyo began again.

"When women say 'My bum looks that big, doesn't it? Tell the truth!", they actually mean 'You dare say my bum looks big, you'll get the penalty'," Eriol countered.

Smile.

Smile.

"Ah, but men say 'You look really beautiful today', while they actually mean 'There. I've complimented you. Don't expect me to apologize for cheating yesterday,"

"But when women say 'You look tense. You want me to massage you?', the hidden message was 'You'll spend your money to buy me that HOT dress. Period,'"

Smile.

Smile.

This round, he started first.

"Women say 'I love you' and they actually mean 'I own you and you belong to me ONLY'. That's why we're sometimes afraid of love confession, Daidouji-san,"

"Men say 'I love you' and they actually mean 'I want to make love with you' or in other word 'sex, sex, sex!,"

Some other students looked at Tomoyo suddenly.

"I think you've said that a little bit too loud, Daidouji-san," he grinned.

She tried to hide her blush and pretended casual. "Oh, really?"

The teacher's office was already in front of them, and after effectively putting all those students assignments in their teacher's desk, the two dark-haired walked back on the corridor. School had ended 30 minutes ago, and most students already took their leave.

"You know…" Tomoyo started as they walked back to their class after 2 minutes silence. "You may be right about all your theories but not all women are like what you say. Love is a sacred saying, and even if we might be slightly possessive, the truth is… we really just want the best for the one we love. That's why we're willing to endure pain and even lose the guy we love if we truly love them,"

"Ah, this refers to your classic 'I'm happy as long as you're happy'?"

She looked back at him softly.

Eriol sighed and then he spoke again, "You know… Love is also a sacred saying for men. Well, I don't deny that there might be men who say the 'L' word just to get laid, but for me… I will say 'I love you' to the one I love. Truthfully and unconditionally,"

She laughed politely in attempt to be cautious. "Really? Sorry if I misjudged you, but you seemed like the one who would flatter women to no end with compliments. No offense,"

"None taken," he replied casually. "Besides, to the one I'll truly love, I don't need words to express my feelings. She'll know it herself,"

Their conversation was cut while they entered their empty classroom and took their bags. The sun was already set when they walked out of the school building in comfortable silence.

"But you know… both men and women can make a very profitable use of these hidden sayings you know…Like, what if I tell you…" Eriol hung his sentence, stopped walking, and stared into her eyes. "What if I tell you that… 'Your new lip gloss color looks good on you, Daidouji-san,' ?"

Tomoyo raised an amused eyebrow. "You notice?" She chuckled. "Now what could that possibly mean?"

He looked back at her playfully. "What do you think?"

"Could it possibly mean that you're finally realizing your gay-ish orientation and inquiring if I can lend you the product?"

He chuckled. "No,"

She knew where this was going. Calmly challenging him, she said again, "Then what does it mean?"

"I think… it means… 'I want to kiss you',"

…

…

"Well of course –," he added quickly after the swift awkwardness. "… I said it so that you can have pretty much an overview when other guy tries to take advantage and –"

She pulled down his tie and casually brushed her lips against him. After kissing him gently, Tomoyo pulled back and stared back at the young guy. "Yes, we can have both the profitable use of such sayings…"

He smiled warmly and started to intertwine their fingers together.

"By the way, Hiiragizawa-san?" she called again. "What do you think I mean when I say 'I guess my lipgloss made slight smear on the side of your lips'?"

Mischievously, he snaked his arms around her body and pulled her closer. Whispering to her ear, he spoke, "I think that means 'You want to kiss me again'"

And so he bent down and planted another kiss on her lips.

**The End**

A/n: I can't believe I actually write fluff… well, is that a fluff? Some quotes are taken from 'Why Men Lie and Women Cry' by Allan and Barbara Pease. Most others are just my own imagination (and experiment?)… If you ask me, I don't exactly believe all those 'hidden language'… But I just thought that it will be fun if I write an ET fic about it….

I hope you don't mind to give me your opinion about this…

This is a 'starter fic' before I submit my chaptered ET stories titled **'Mnemosyne's Labyrinth**' next week. It will not be as light as this oneshot, but I hope that you're still willing to read it...

Thanks a lot for reading this fanfics,

now review?


End file.
